Fire&Ice Productions
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: A collection of DG drabble challenges, curtesy of the DG forum's Writing Challenges, which will also include some adjusted oldies...Enjoy!
1. A Christmas Childhood

**A Christmas Childhood**

**a/n: named after the poem by Patrick Kavanagh...Nothing to do with the poem, just named after it because everyone decides to let out their inner child.....enjoy!**

**P.S Big thanks to Harriet (ShockTreatment) of the DG forum for beta-ing this story!**

****

The 6 must haves in my story:

1)A black thong landing on Lucius Malfoy's head (be creative!)...

2)Arthur falling asleep at the table

****

3)Draco forced to wear a santa hat

4)Draco must say: "Ginny, when I'm sober I hate your family. So, for this day to go smoothly I suggest you give me back that bottle."

5)All the Weasley and Malfoy's under one roof

6)Ginny must say: "Oh, it's only a bit of sauce!"

* * *

The man had been sitting on the edge of their bed, watching his beautiful lover dozing for a full ten minutes, before she picked up on the scent that was-"Pancakes!" Ginny announced as if making a new scientific discovery. Raising an eyebrow in typical Malfoy fashion, Draco said slowly, "Yes Gin, pancakes," he nodded mockingly, as held her breakfast-in-bed on an ornate sterling silver tray.

"Oh shut it," she punched him playfully in the arm, taking the tray from him and placing it aside. She added, "Now hurry your arse under here and wish your sexy girlfriend a merry Christmas-you're letting in a draft."

Draco gave a big cheesy grin -Ginny didn't have to ask twice as he hopped in beside her under the silk covers.

* * *

Grumbling as he struggled with his tie in the mirror, Draco said, "Remind me again why are we going to your parents?"

"Because," Ginny replied walking up to him, "It's way more fun at mine, plus we've been dating for three years, it's about time for both of our families to get over it." Flashing him a cheeky smile, she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered seductively, "Besides, it would make me very happy" as she tugged on the zipper of his pants. Pulling away just as Draco was beginning to enjoy himself, she ruffled up his neatly combed hair and headed back into the bathroom to finish applying her makeup. "And don't make that face," she called from the bathroom, "You look sexier with your hair messed up." Shaking away his frown he turned back to the mirror. Sighing, he decided to do away with the tie altogether.

* * *

As they sat impatiently in the drawing room of the manor home to his parents, Draco turned to Ginny. "You don't still have that intimidation issue with this house do you?"

Ginny glared at him, and brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear she answered, "Intimidated? Me? Ha! More like you're intimidated by my parent's house."

"Well who wouldn't? I'm surrounded by red-heads, you lot are temperamental at best." He smirked, teasing his lover was just too much fun.

"Temperamental? Us? Coming from the bloke who has a period when there's a crease in his pants!"

"I do not have a period!"

"Do too!"

"Ginny," he chuckled. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, explain to me how I can have a period when I'm male?"

"Glad to see you understand that much." Draco froze and Ginny stifled her giggles as she watched the platinum blonde before her go pink. Turning around ever so slowly, he faced his mother.

"Mrs Malfoy," Ginny stood up politely.

"Miss Weasley," Narcissa Malfoy replied in kind. "Would you care for a refreshment?" she asked directing their attention to the levitating silver platter containing an assortment of beverages.

"No, thank you."

The moment's silence was disrupted by the slight crackling of the nearby fire in the black marble fireplace, but the atmosphere was tense nonetheless. When Lucius Malfoy entered the room it was the signal to get going.

Ginny knew that today was going to be rather awkward, especially as Narcissa would be in such close proximity to her estranged sister, and what had gone down between Bellatrix and her own mother. Let alone the history between her father and Draco's. But she was not about to back down now. Up until recently she and Draco had worked to keep the relationship going a secret and today was there official coming out party, or at least that was how Ginny saw it.

* * *

"But mum, it's Malfoy!" Ron whined. "The lot of them!"

"Honestly Ronald! you're just going to have to get over it!"

"But-"

"Yeah Ronny-kins get over it," George teased.

"Grandma!" a little voice shrieked and ran into the open arms of Molly Weasley.

"Fred!" she replied smothering the five year old in an abundance of kisses. "Now tell me, where is my little Roxanne?"

"Nan!" Roxanne came around the other side of her father. "Nan, I'm not little anymore, I'm ten freakin' years old!"

"Rox, stop being a stiff and give your ol' nan a hug," George prodded. As the smell of Christmas dinner reached the girl, Roxanne broke into a broad grin and rushed to her grandmother. She had the appetite of her uncle Ron and the slim line figure of her mother. "Angelina!" Molly greeted.

"Molly." The genuine embrace was broken apart by Ron's impatience.

"Oi, 'aven't you got your chick to pick up?" George said, and cracked a wicked grin once his youngest brother flushed his usual shade of deep red.

"Yeah, um, Lavender, will, um be waiting..." Ron muttered and apparated on the spot.

"Wonder how long they'll last this time.." Roxanne retorted.

"Rox!"

"I'm just saying, all they ever seem to do is get together then split, together, then split..."

"Yes dear we get the message," Molly said exasperated, for she too agreed with her granddaughter, and wished her son would settle down. "Any idea when Charlie and Hermione will be here?"

"Knowing Hermes, she'll have him here any sec,"

"George, must you always call her that?" Angelina asked.

"'Cos, Ange..Just 'cos.."

"Is dad being dad again?" Roxanne asked, folding her arms.

"Something like that," Angelina chuckled.

"Nana!" another young voice squealed,, signalling that Charlie and Hermione had arrived at last.

"Charly!" Molly cried out.

"Where's grandpa?"

"Outside dear,"

"Come on Fred!" she said, dragging her young cousin out the door.

"Oh and Rox dear, Teddy is outside with Vicky, uncle Bill, aunty Fleur and Aunt Andromeda."

"Cool," Roxanne nodded and ran out the door.

"Hullo," Harry announced as he came in the kitchen door accompanied by his wife Cho, who was carrying baby James.

"Harry man, you've come to rescue me!" Charlie joked.

"Ha, yeah, suppose I have,"

"Did you hear? The whole of the Malfoy's are coming!" George exclaimed.

"George just a minute ago you had no issue with it!" Molly chastised whilst taking baby James as Cho hung her coat.

"Yeah but that was before I realised it was more than the slimeball,"

"Which one?" Harry asked, causing them all to laugh.

"Oh George you'll get over it-I did." Hermione said.

"Yeah but still...What Gin sees in him," George shuddered.

"Could be worse, at least it wasn't Snape, I'm sure even the Malfoy's had better hygiene," Charlie joked.

* * *

With The Burrow in sight, the Malfoy's made their way unsure, led by an excited Ginny.

"Wait," she stopped in her tracks and hopped in front of Draco. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged bemused looks, and all three Malfoy's raised the infamous eyebrow.

"Yes Gin?" Draco asked, an entertained smile playing on his lips.

"Since it's Christmas..." she begun.

"Oh no. You're not doing that,"

"Oh yes I am." she retorted, "Now stand still, or I'll make you," she threatened, as she took out a Santa hat and placed it firmly on the reluctant blonde's head. "Hmmmm..."

"Hmmm, what? Haven't you done enough to me?" Draco smirked.

"Not quite," taking out her wand se tapped the hat so that it became equipped with flashing lights.

"Merlin, help me," Draco looked up to the skies in dramatic fashion. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she continued to lead them up to the house.

"Wait," Draco grabbed her arm, "Why is it my parents are Santa hat free?" The young couple turned around to face Draco's parents. And like teenagers, Ginny whispered in his ear, still watching Lucius and Narcissa, "I bet you 20 galleons that'll change by the end of the night."

"Alright," Draco said, now facing her, "You're on," he added, flicking her red nose with a gloved finger.

"Aah, we've to do this properly, shake on it!" she insisted. Draco shrugged, shaking his lover's hand, laughing softly, he loved how she was so much like a child at times, and how she brought the child out in him. It was so refreshing, and eased the tough times..

* * *

"Another Christmas, eh Molls?" Arthur hugged his wife.

"Yes," she replied sadly, looking at Fred's portrait behind her husband.

"Teddy!" Victoire whined, "Give it back!"

"Chase me for it!" he teased as he dangled a Christmas present in front of her.

"Mum!" she called out.

Roxanne however just shook her head and went for Teddy herself. Teddy yelped in surprise and ran for it. "Come on Vicky!" Roxanne yelled.

Ron, who had witnessed the whole thing, turned to Lavender who was cuddling up on the couch beside him. "Kids, eh?"

"Yeah, kids," she looked up at him with big bright eyes, batting her eyelashes._ Sweet Merlin, not again!_ Ron gulped uncomfortably, tugging at his collar, he got up to go into the kitchen under the pretence of quenching his thirst.

Shutting the door behind him he exhaled deeply. "She's doing it again,"

"Here," Harry replied sympathetically, handing him a brandy.

"Doing what?" Hermione asked as she came in the backdoor.

"The whole big-eyed-I-want-babies-thing," Harry explained, as he watched Ron down his drink in one and help himself to another.

"Aah. Why don't you just tell her you don't want kids?" Ron looked up at her as if she was mad. "Or not.." Hermione added.

"See it's not the kids that's the problem.."

"It's her?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah...I mean she's nuts..We're nuts." he said flatly, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "Well she is!" The additional statement didn't help matters, as Hermione started hiccupping.

"Everything alright in here?" Arthur Weasley asked as he entered the kitchen, virtually undetected.

"Yeah dad, were just fine,"

"Well I think that's about to change," Arthur said, getting two bottles of liquor from the cupboard.

"Why?"

"We've guests," he hinted out the kitchen window. All three of them looked out. Ron gulped, yet again and Harry's eyes bulged and looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye. Hermione remained surprisingly unaffected. "I forgot they were coming," Harry muttered with a clenched fist.

"Easy now Harry, you promised you'd play nice." Arthur chortled. Looks like Ron wasn't the only one planning on getting hammered.

Taking a bottle of Arthur's hands and plastering a grim smile on his face Harry said, "Lets give them a warm welcome, shall we?" as they walked into the sitting room.

"Uh oh," Bill muttered, half amused.

"This will be entertaining," Charlie grinned.

* * *

"Mum, dad," Ginny greeted them delightfully.

"Ginny!" Arthur hugged her tightly. Over his shoulder she raised her eyebrows at George who merely shrugged.

"Dear, did you have a good journey?" Molly asked.

"I did." She turned back to the Malfoy's, then back to her family. It only occurred to her then that she was standing alone in the middle. Malfoy's on one side, her family and friends on the other. This was going to be one long night. It didn't help matters as Lucius surveyed the house with disgust and Narcissa watched the younger children warily, as if they were diseased.

"Well, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, my family, guys, the Malfoys." she said nervously. "Ok, you guys don't need a introduction... but anyway.."

Seeing, Ginny's effort and discomfort, Bill took pity on his only sister, "Merry Christmas," he said, sticking his hand out to Draco. Draco stared at the hand utterly bewildered until Ginny cleared her throat suggestively. Looking up at the scarred man, Draco swallowed back his pride. "Thank you." he answered stiffly shaking his hand. "Merry Christmas," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief along with everyone else. George popped open the champagne, and got them to proceed to dinning room extension, Ginny meanwhile went into the kitchen along with Bill to help their mother with the dinner.

"Thanks for that,"

"No problemo lil sis, couldn't leave you like that, could I?"

"You're damn right you couldn't!" she replied, punching him playfully in the arm. "But seriously though, what am I going to do?"

"Well, you could double up their drinks,"

"Spike their drinks?! Are you nuts?" Ginny exclaimed, "That's something that, well that-"

"Fred would do, I know."

"But-"

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"He wouldn't be standing around, he'd have done it by now."

Ginny grinned devilishly at her eldest brother, and both agreed to drag George into it. Helping herself to a glass of wine, she along with her mother and brother brought the dinner into the dining room..

* * *

Halfway through dinner, the "doubling up" as George liked to call it, was starting to take effect, as he placed a charm on almost everyone's glasses. Ginny thought she was seeing things when she swore she could've seen Narcissa almost smile at something Fleur was going on about. Although she is Veela.... "Another round?" George suggested, to which they all agreed. At some point, Bill had conveyed the plan to Harry and Ron who were seated between the two main culprits. "I bet Cho is regretting her drinking vow." Ron laughed.

"Drinking vow?" Ginny asked.

"Well Hermione isn't drinking as you know, being pregnant and all, same goes for Fleur. So Cho, being, Cho decided she couldn't leave her with Fleur sober for the night, so decided to provide some less irritating company." Harry sniggered, downing his beer. Ginny watched as he finished his drink at an alarming rate. Then turned to look at Draco. By the looks of things it seemed as if both men had silently agreed that the only way the night was not to turn chaotic was if both stayed away from each other and got absolutely drunk. Ginny could see the way Draco was glaring at the close proximately Harry was to her. She was going to have to change that. Once dinner had ended, the novelty games commenced and Ginny took Draco up the stairs away from everyone.

"This was my old room," she said happily, feeling his arms snake around her waist. "And where we'll be staying tonight.. Hopefully."

"Cute," he breathed in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Clearly, he had misinterpreted Ginny's reason for bringing him up there.

Draco cast his eyes to the mistletoe above their heads in the doorway, and clumsily pulled her towards him. "Mistletoe?" she asked.

"So what I'm a traditionalist?"

"Good job your not one of those no sex before marriage ones.."

"Why you sayin' you wouldn't marry me?"

Ginny noticed the slur in his voice, and wondered how much he had to drink, "I'm just saying you wouldn't have lasted this long without it," she teased.

Draco pinned her up against the door, "You daring me to a vow of celibacy? 'Cos you know you wouldn't last either."

"What makes you so sure?"

He carelessly bent down and whispered in her ear, "I've the scars on my back to prove it."

_Dang._ Draco had her there and she knew it. He could probably take her there and then, in fact there really was nothing stopping-

"I don't believe this!" an angry voice carried up the stairs. Ginny gently pushed Draco off her, however noticing the bottle he had charmed to fit in his trouser pocket. Ginny raised an eyebrow, was about to object when- "Hey Gin! You gotta see this!" George called up to her.

Shaking her head blissfully, she met her brother down stairs, with Draco stumbling down after her...

* * *

"You called?"

"Come see this," he whispered, "I swear, I'm so proud of him!" George brought Ginny over to where their father was passed out, over the dining table..._He's proud of this?_ Ginny thought as she stared at him. George rolled his eyes, and pointed to his back.

_Typical._ Draco burst out laughing as he looked over her shoulder, so did George. Ginny felt like laughing herself as she looked at the image of a penis that had been squirted on the back of her father's jumper, in what looked like brown sauce.

"Zis is ruined! Ze jumper I got for 'im eez ruined!" Fleur began to wail.

Ginny rolled her eyes and folded her arms in typical Weasley fashion. "Oh it's only a bit of sauce!"

"Only a bit of zauze? Mon cherie! Zis is very special made by ze veela! Zis is runined!"

Ginny looked around for Bill, if there was anyone who sorted out Fleur's hormonal rampages, it was him. After locking eyes on him, she nodded in Fleur's direction. Bill got the hint and made his way over to calm his wife. George went over to pick up the person responsible, Teddy, and danced around the sitting room with him.

"His mother's son most certainly!" Andromeda proudly announced, as she watched them dance about. Molly laughed and agreed with her and was certain she saw Narcissa's eyes glisten and the corners of her mouth lift.

"Oi you, come with me now," she ordered to Draco, who let her drag him away contently.

Shutting the door of the scullery behind them she grabbed the whiskey of him.

Draco gave her a crooked grin and said, "Ginny, when I'm sober I hate your family. So, for this day to go smoothly I suggest you give me back that bottle."

It wasn't the truth of the statement that shook, more like the way he was so honest about it. Perhaps drunk Draco wasn't so bad after all....Who was she kidding? He was still irrestible either way. But as always she was never going to actually tell him that. "Well?" he asked, walking towards her, smelling of his signature aftershave and whiskey. Looking up at him, she knew she was being seduced, biting on her lip ever so slightly as Draco bent down to kiss her...

"Uncle D!" Charlotte ran into them.

"Uncle D?" Draco mouthed to Ginny with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yes Charly?" Ginny asked.

"Uncle D, uncle D!" she repeated, tugging on his jumper.

"Er, yes?" Draco answered reluctantly, he had a feeling he was not going to like what the little girl was going ask next.

"Mama and Papa were talking, uncle Harry told me to ask you what they mean."

"What were they, er, saying?"

"What's oral?" Charlotte asked. Ginny suddenly burst into a fit of hysterics, whilst patting Draco on the back, who started choking on thin air.

"BOO!" Fred ran in.

Charlotte shrieked, "FREDDY! NO FAIR!" and ran out the door after him.

"What's oral?" Draco asked himself, as he landed himself on the floor, "Now you definitely cannot deny me that drink."

"Guess not," Ginny snorted, and crashed down beside him....

* * *

"Somehow Christmas doesn't feel right without exposing someone to ridicule," George aloud, staring at the fire.

"Well take your pick," Charlie said, as he sat down beside him. Both George and Charlie looked around them, Narcissa and Lucius were enjoying Fleur's rapid French, Cho was keeping Hermione sane, Bill was entertaining the kids, well, all but one, Molly was talking with Andromeda on the couch, Draco and Ginny were nowhere around, Ron and Harry likewise. "Look," Charlie hinted to Percy taking Audrey up the stairs. "C'mon," he said.

They sneaked their way up to the last set of stairs before the top landing, where the victim stood.

"Hey dad, whatcha doin'?" Roxanne asked, appearing behind them.

"Sssssh!" George hushed her, seating Roxanne beside him.

"Watch and learn little lady." Charlie hinted to Percy and Audrey.

"Ooo, can I?" she asked.

"Depends." George looked at her. "What have you got?"

Roxanne, eager to prove herself, emptied her pockets to reveal a slingshot and a bag of marbles. George nodded in approval. "Alright, but you've got to wait for the opportune moment." he instructed.

"Opportune moment," Roxanne repeated. "Got it." and turned back to watch her uncle and his wife.

"I couldn't give this to you in front of the kids, but I'm thinking we could use this later," he said. Audrey giggled as Percy opened the box to reveal a silk black thong laced with diamonds.

As George and Charlie mimicked vomiting, Roxanne saw this as her chance and fired the marble. It hit her uncle hard in the buttocks, and best of all it saw to him yelping like a woman, sending the black thong flying. George, watched it fall as if in slow motion, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the unmistakeable white blond head of Lucius Malfoy strutting about on the ground floor. "George, quick!" Charlie whispered. With quick thinking and an even quicker hand, George sent Audrey's black thong down the stairs, promptly landing on none other than the strutting Slytherin's head...........

* * *

At first he didn't notice, but how could he not? The sniggers started softly, but the moment Draco saw his father, well that gave the game away.

"What are you-" Lucius began. "God lord! What the hell is on my head."

"Lucius, it's a thong," Narcissa said as she watched Ginny (now a victim of a fercious giggling fit) walk up to remove the item of clothing off his head.

George, Charlie and Roxanne came down the stairs, seemingly unaware of what just happened. "Aunty Gin, why you giving Mr. Malfoy your underwear?" she asked innocently. Ginny narrowed her eyes as George snorted.

"Oh no!" Fleur announced.

"Aunty Fleur peed herself!" Freddy laughed.

"She what?"

"Holy cow!"

"Her water's broke!"

Everyone began rushing around like headless chickens. Freddy, Teddy, Charlotte, Victoire and Roxanne got great amusement as they watched the adults panic. Then suddenly everyone froze on the spot. No one could move. Molly Weasley got up from her seat with an intimidating air about her, that not even Lucius would mess with. "CALM DOWN!" she ordered. "Fleur's water's have broken, we need to proceed with caution so as not to get her alarmed! Now Ginny go get towels. Narcissa, bowl of warm water. Everyone else clear the room, except Bill!"

"Molly," Andromeda began.

"The charm is still in effect, isn't it?"

"Yes,"

Once Molly lifted the charm everyone followed her orders, with a red faced Percy leading everyone into dining room.

"That includes you, you know," Ginny told him as she got the towels out of the cupboard.

"But I've never witnessed a birth before," Draco joked, and surprised that Ginny knew it was he that was standing behind her.

" I guess you're going to have to wait then."

"Until what, you're having my children?" Draco grinned. His voice was light, carefree, but he could picture Ginny having his children.

"What makes you think I'd ever give this body up for something that just cries, poops, eats, and poops more?"

"We'll see,"

"We will indeed," she said, walking into the living room, to attend her sister in law.

Draco shook his head, beaming, as he woke Arthur up and helped him into the dining room. "What?" he asked everyone as they stared at him.

"Oh nothing..." George smirked whistling a cheerful tune..

* * *

Andromeda patted Fleur's head with the warm wet flannel, Bill was holding her hand, Molly was at the end, looking between her legs for any sign of the baby. Once she was dilated enough, Molly instructed her to push. Ginny was well and truly out of her element. She hadn't a clue what to do, standing there helplessly with a pile of tea towels in her arms. Narcissa stood up, and actually smiled. Taking the tea towels from Ginny she placed them beside Molly. "You're doing great Fleur, just keep pushing."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Fleur screamed, never had Fleur ever mad such a noise. "He must be a boy, zis is too much pain for a-"

"I can see the head!" Molly announced.

"C'mon baby, the hard parts over, one final push," Bill comforted.

* * *

The dining room was silent. Everyone's ears straining for the-"She did it!" Molly announced as the cries of a newborn filled the house. Everyone cheered, hugged and toasted to Fleur.

"What's the crying aunty Cho?" Victoire asked.

"That is your new-"

"A boy!" Bill burst through the door, "It's a boy!"

Everyone led out a mighty cheer. Arthur, in his drunken state, hugged Draco, and even shook Lucius' hand. George too, embraced Draco as they all made their way into the living room....

* * *

_Many hours later._

Ginny lay in her small bed, curled up to Draco. "Your mum was great. I just froze, I didn't know what to do.."

"Yeah, my mum always wanted loads of kids... but she couldn't have any. She used to say it was a miracle I was born."

"Ah, so that explains why she was watching the younger ones."

"It's hard for her sometimes, I know what you guys must think. But it's my dad who's the meaner one," he laughed in Ginny's hair.

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed happily.

"What did they name the child?"

"Louis."

"Louis. I like that name. Here's to Louis!"

"Draco!" Ginny him him playfully as he brought out yet another beverage.

"Yes?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh." he chuckled. "That. Well gorgeous, enough for two people to have a damn good time,"

Ginny squealed as he climbed on top of her, covering her in kisses, giving her one final present for their truly crazy, family Christmas.


	2. Triumphant Smirks

**Triumphant Smirks**

**a/n: Part of Leigh's challenge for the DG forum's Writing Challenge:**

**Guidelines:**

Like the OSS, drabbles should be D/G centric

Do not exceed 300 words, **excluding**the original sentence. As the Ravenclaw HOH, I _will_ make you edit.

You may post more than one drabble.

You may use a sentence that someone else has already used.

You may use one of your own sentences.

You have until** February 28** to post.

Sentence used: "Draco leaned back on the lavish couch, the smirk on his face indication enough of the blond's triumph; the raven haired boy was a laggard after all - he had lost his most precious thing to the one person he hated the most."

(Blurry-blurb's #31)

_

* * *

_

_"Don't deny it, you know you want it,"_

_"Want what?"_

_"Me. Broom cupboard. Right now."_

_"Weaslette, for someone who is stone cold sober you speak an awful lot of jargon,"_

_The red haired beauty merely shrugged, "Have it your way then," slipping of the bench she walked away. He watched. He waited. She didn't stop for him. Detesting the urge he had for the rebellious red head he took a__ shortcut enabling him to sneak up behind her. "I want it. Now_,_" he whispered. She spun round to face him, as Draco proceeded to pin her up against the wall._

_"GINNY!" Ron roared- standing at the doorway with Harry-fuming. _

_The couple looked up. Weasley and Precious Potter had discovered them. Shame too, Draco was beginning to enjoy himself._

_"C'mon let's find somewhere a little more, discrete," Draco suggested, ignoring Ron. _

_"Why you-" Ron lunged for Draco._

_Ginny stepped aside quickly, __"Would you ever fucking grow up!" she roared casting a shield charm between the two._

_"GROW UP?" Ron spat as he was released from Draco's headlock. "YOUR FUCKING MALFOY!"_

_Ginny glared at Ron then sneered, "Bloody hell Draco, he knows about our sex life even before I did," _

_Draco snorted, taking Ginny's hand, he allowed her to lead them away, but not before passing Harry a triumphant smirk._

_

* * *

_

Draco leaned back on the lavish couch, the smirk on his face indication enough of the blond's triumph; the raven haired boy was a laggard after all - he had lost his most precious thing to the one person he hated the most.

"You planning on coming to bed at all tonight?" Ginny asked standing at the doorway.


	3. The Malfoy Manner

**The Malfoy Manner.**

**a/n: Not sure if it is angsty or whatever but this is for Sid's challenge in the DG forum's writing challenge:**

**Guidelines or Requirements**: "_Tea Time Trauma_": Must be Draco/Ginny centered; has to include Ginny handling/serving/making/drinking/etc. tea. Can be humorous, or angsty--whatever you like.

**Length**: 300-700 words.

**Rating:** Any

**Deadline**: Labor Day (September 7th)

**P.S if this story seems a tad bit familiar to you it's because it was an oldie and for some reason or another I've decided to put it here...Don't really know why just felt like it ;)**

* * *

Ever since they had lost the war, Ginny had to bare the stigma of being Draco Malfoy's property. Oh she had tried to fight back, runaway many a time and had got the scars to prove it from Draco's house keeper.

As a reward for handing over Harry Potter, Draco was allowed to choose a girl for himself, many in fact, but Draco only choose Ginny Weasley. His father of course found this hilarious, but that was not Draco's intention. During their school days, the handsome blond had always secretly admired Ginny's character and strength, to conquer her mind, body and soul, would truly be an achievement. So far, he had gotten nowhere, Ginevra Weaseley was indeed a challenge.

"Tea please," he said simply, reading the newspaper in the drawing room. As Betsy curtsied and made her way out the door Draco added, "No, the Weasley girl if you please,"

Betsy, in a huff went off to drag Ginny from the Scullery. "I won't serve him tea! I bloody well won't!" she spat. Rolling her eyes Betsy walloped Ginny across the face, yanked her long and unkept red hair to cover the mark. Ginny turned back to face Betsy, a look of defiance shone brightly in her chocolate eyes. Getting out her wand, Betsy placed a rather strong Imperius curse on the little redhead. Ginny didn't see this coming. Her body froze momentarily, as if Betsy was debating what to to make her helpless prisoner do. Then Ginny felt her body jerk, her resistance was in vain, as she was simply too weak to fight back. Like a robot, she prepared the tea and crumpets placed it on the silver platter and made her way to the drawing room, grinding her teeth with Betsy hot on her heels.

The door of the grand drawing room opened to reveal, much to Draco's pleasure, Ginny Weasley, with her hair down. This was more than he could hope for, she placed the platter on the table near the window and began to sort it out. Draco cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. There was something rather peculiar about the way the little redhead walked. Oh sure during their school days she was curvier, Draco assumed her loss of weight was due to being homesick, but her gait was different. She walked with a slight stiffness. When they attended Hogwarts, he always admired the way her hips swayed. To his knowledge she hadn't suffered any injuries to impede her stride, but then it suddenly clicked.

"Betsy, you may leave us now," he said sternly, Hesitating slighty, Betsy reluctantly curtsied and left the room, leaving the door sligthly ajar behind her. Taking off his reading glasses, and putting down his newspaper he turned to give Ginny his full attention. Frowning, at her unchanged stature, Draco, with a quick flick of his wand shut the door properly. He relaxed once he saw Ginny's figure loosen up and made a mental note to talk to Betsy about her actions later.

"How are you today Miss Weasley?" he inquired as she laid his tea and crumpets on the coffee table before him.

"Never better," she snapped.

Draco smirked, pleased to see she was a feisty as ever, but admitted to himself, it was going to be so hard to win her over if she continued to be like this. As she straightened up to leave, Draco said,"Stay," he placed a hand gently on her arm. That did it.

Ginny looked at him with such ferosity that he was half tempted to remove his grip. "Get off me," she growled, turning away, facing the door.

"Ginny-" Draco didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Ginny spun around, and threw the boiling cup of tea at his face and bolted for the door. Tugging at the heavy brass handle, she realised that he'd locked it. "Bastard," she whispered to herself.

"Actually my parents are married," a voice said in her ear. Ginny jumped at the close proximity Draco was to her. She knew she was in for it this time, and guessed that Draco was probably much better at the Cruciatus Curse than Betsy was. As he lent in, Ginny attempted to punch him, he caught her fist in mid air. She glared at him, her chocolate eyes daring him to strike her. Draco grabbed her other arm, and pinned her to the wall. Ginny struggled until his lips met hers. She reluctantly gave in, feeling his warm breath, the euphoria of which she had been denied for so long, the touch of another person, not hurting her. She allowed him to take her into his muscly arms, and stood their weightless. As his tongue entered her mouth, she felt waves of pleasure go through her, Draco was such a good kisser.

Snapping her eyes open, she pulled away, surprised Draco let her go she said, "I won't be your doxy! I won't!"

"Doxy?" Draco chuckled, walking towards her, stroking her face, but he stopped laughing when he came across a mark on her face, it was bleeding slightly.

"You know, a whore," Ginny said breathlessly, now very self-conscious that Draco noticed her mark.

"I'd never have you as my whore," Ginny looked at him, now insulted, what she wasn't good enough to even something as low as a whore? "I respect you too much for that," he added, facing the window, away from her.

Ginny was stunned she didn't know what to say, whether to believe him or not. And as if he had read her mind, he turned around once more to face her, Ginny saw the genuine feelings of regret and sorrow in his eyes. He really was telling the truth.

"I know you want to leave, I won't stop you, but please, stay with me, at least for a few more hours," he said as he walked up to her, seducing her. Ginny was powerless to stop him from kissing her once more, powerless to stop him from lying her on the couch, powerless to stop him making love to her.


	4. Love Bites

**Last Loves**

**a/n: my first tragedy, enjoy!**

**1. Must be inspired by the following piece of music: Regina Spektor - "Samson"**

_**(You can define "inspired by" however you choose. Whether it's simply the chord progression or a downright literal interpretation of the lyrics* is up to you - just don't break rule 4)**_

**2. Must ship Draco/Ginny**

**3. Must be a one-shot. No length constraints, but it can't be chaptered.**

**4. Must NOT be a song fic.**

_***_

_You are my sweetest downfall_  
_I loved you first, I loved you first_

***

**A BIG thanks to Midnight Red for beta-ing! :)**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass rinsed her face, staring into the pale and gaunt face before her which reflected the emptiness inside. It was exactly a year to the day when her arranged marriage had ended. Draco Malfoy was the love of her life, he had consummated their marriage - taking her virtue - all whilst loving someone else! That some one was no other than that blood traitor, former girlfriend of The Boy Who Lived, Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy's aloof had caused uproar in the upper classes of of the Wizarding World, many silently agreed that it was a good job that his father Lucius Malfoy, was serving life in Azkaban, as it was almost certain he would've killed his son, banished him most definitely.

Not only was it exactly a year later after he humiliated her, but today was also the very public event of the Malfoy-Weasley union. Holding back her tears, Astoria cursed the gods, it wasn't fair, she had loved him first!

* * *

Ginny smiled in the full length mirror, the dress was truly enchanting, a strapless gown of pure silk embroided with pearls. She smiled at her reflection, tenderly stroking her stomach "Amazing," a breathless voice said from behind, she would pick tonight to tell him.

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed as she spun round to face him, "You're not supposed to be here! It's bad luck!"

"Ginny Malfoy-" he began, those two words made Ginny giggle like a school girl.

"Not yet," she flicked his nose.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "What Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy gets. And right now my dear, I currently want you up against that dresser, _naked._

Ginny chuckled, "Patience, my dear," she teased, wrapping an arm around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Draco intensified it, walking her backwards so that he had her pinned up against the dresser, _maybe he was to have his way with her after all._ He groaned against her lips, as his hands roamed hungrily, all over her body. "Blood tight fitting.." Ginny cut him off as her tongue entered his mouth. "And you say I'm a horn bag," he added as they parted for air, looking down at her lovingly.

"Hormones," Ginny said simply.

"Horn bag..." Draco teased, Ginny rolled her eyes, dragging him back to her, and nibbled at his neck, oh how she loved the way he smelled. "This only furthers my point, you do know that, don't you," he said smugly. Ginny just shook her head and jerked her head back at the mirror. Draco's eyes narrowed at the fresh love bite. "Ooo, you are not going to get away with that Gin,"

"Oh really?"

"Really," he grinned as he grabbed her wrists, now pinning them to her side. As he moved in closer, a knock at the door interrupted him. At first he ignored it, but the knocker was persistent. "For fucks sake," Draco breathed in Ginny's ear.

As she pushed her-husband-to-be off her she answered, "Yes?"

"Erm, Miss Weasley?" a voice asked.

"Zabini," Draco whispered.

"Oh heya Blaise, what can I do for you?"

There was an awkward pause coming from outside her room. Draco found this particularly amusing as Blaise was still not used to calling Ginny by her first name.

"Apologies for disturbing you, but have you seen Draco?"

"Umm, no! Of course not," she grinned, placing a hand of Draco's mouth as he chuckled. "But I have a sneaky suspicion he'll be in the drawing room, waiting for you,"

"Is that so? I've only just come from there,"

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure,"

"Very well, good luck Ginny,"

"Thank you,"

Once they heard Blaise's footsteps fade away, Ginny elbowed Draco hard in the ribs. "What was that for?" he whined.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Thought you liked it rough?"

"Ha-ha, hilarious," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Get going, already will you? Poor Blaise will think you've done _another _runner."

Draco narrowed his eyes, he knew his soon-to-be wife was teasing but he couldn't bare the thought of even a shred of doubt in her mind. "Now you listen to me Ginerva," he said seriously, the tone took her aback. "What I did last year was bad, but I don't regret it. This emotional bond between us is far stronger than I thought possible, I love you, I didn't love her, get that straight. Second of all, I wouldn't do a runner even if I wanted to, you've a rather large family with very good connections in case you failed to notice."

Ginny laughed, "Oh no, I'm quite aware of my connections, and relax, I believe and trust you. I also love your sorry arse, which I'm sure will be very sorry indeed if you keep our beloved Zabini waiting a moment longer,"

Draco kissed her on the tip of her nose, then apparated to the drawing room.

* * *

Blaise Zabini stood proud, hands clasped behind his back surveying the crowd that began to enter the Malfoy gates, surveying for someone in particular. It would be a day to remember, he was confident of that; who ever thought, a Malfoy and a Weasley!

A faint _pop! _alerted him to another person's presence. He turned around to greet his friend, today he would be his best man for the second time. As he eyed the love bite on his neck Draco chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your face,"

"If you wish to shag other women before your wedding, that's your business," he said simply.

Draco shook his head, still grinning, "This," he said pointing to his neck, "Came from our favourite Weasley,"

"I never knew your preference was Ronald, I personally find him rather _flamboyant_."

The two men burst out laughing and clapped each other on the back. As they made their way down to the immaculate grounds Draco asked, "Why did you think it was another woman?"

"Don't take this the wrong way mate, but your track record with women is _interesting_, to say the least."

"Aah, good point, go on.."

"That and it's been less than a year since you and Ginny have been together, _officially _-"

Draco smirked at that statement, in his mind it was what people got when they forced him to do something he didn't want to do. He supposed he pitied Astoria, she hadn't been seen in Britain since his betrayal - he didn't really blame her - but it wasn't something that constantly bugged his conscience. No one had ever touched Draco the way Ginny did, no one had made him feel so _alive_.

"Are you awake in there?" Blaise asked in an irritated tone, aware his friend was no longer listening.

"Course I am," Draco replied as they stood at the top of the gazebo, where he was soon to be officially wed. "I appreciate your wise words of wisdom."

"Of course you do. Out of curiosity, when did she bite you? Looks fresh,"

"Not long after you interrupted us,"

"Ah, so while I was searching frantically, convincing every nosy parker left right and center that you had _not_ done a runner, you were with her?" Draco nodded, aware that his friend was quite annoyed. "Don't you know it's bad luck?"

"Blaise, I am not superstitious, unlike some people," Draco nodded in the direction of Luna Lovegood, who had just taken her seat beside Hermione Granger. Blaise licked his lips, how long had he expected to keep her a secret? She beamed dreamily up at him, Blaise grinned back; he no longer cared how stupid he looked, he wanted Luna and that was that.

"That's what I thought," Draco said smugly.

* * *

Ginny wiped her sweaty palms on her cloak. She was finally doing it, she was finally going to be his wife. "Ready?" Arthur Weasley asked as he knocked gently on the open door.

"Of course!" she beamed, leaving behind her nerves.

Arthur held an arm out for his daughter, as they walked up the aisle, he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "It's not too late you know, you can still do a runner, after all you won't be the only one, he is a Malfoy after all," he added watching the crowd gaze up at them in amazement, marvelling at Ginny's beauty. Arthur supposed it would've been easier for most people if it had been Harry marrying his daughter, he was sure she had loved him, after all she had been "crushing" on him for most of her childhood. But then again, Ginny was never one for choosing the easy way out, she loved a challenge and that was what being Draco's was, a challenge.

"Dad," Ginny smiled, rolling her eyes, "I'm not leaving him,"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes dad, I believe we had this conversation two months ago," she replied, through clenched teeth as she beamed at the crowd.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." she said firmly, as she was now facing Draco, inches apart. Arthur kissed his daughter on the cheek and moved off to the side.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today.." the old wizard began...

* * *

Astoria looked at the stunned waitress at her feet. Taking her attire, Astoria sneaked into the Malfoy grounds, her short time there had allowed her to memorize the place well enough. She followed the loud cheering, turning the corner she made her way through the crowd to see Draco and Ginny laughing and smiling as the guests serenaded them in confetti. Draco's face fell when he saw Astoria standing there before them, wand raised. Ginny still hadn't notice her, when her husband came to a stand still she looked at him with a puzzled expression, she grew worried at the blank look on his face. Where had his smile gone? Is that a look of terror in his eyes? Was he regretting -

Ginny never got to finish that thought, as Astoria raised her wand whilst thinking, if she couldn't be with Draco then she was not going to let that blood traitor have him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed, in that split second Draco dived in front of Ginny. Astoria dropped her wand. She was rendered motionless by the shock as she was wrestled to the ground by wizards. _No, NO! It wasn't mean to happen like this! _Astoria screamed inside her head.

Ginny fell to her knees, stroking her husbands face and felt the warmth drain out of him, when the realisation that their baby would grow up without a father hit her, her lip trembled as tears poured down her cheeks.

Astoria stared at the dead man, as a single tear streamed down her face. Draco was her sweetest downfall, he had stolen her heart, and now she had stolen his life.


	5. Weasley Wonders

**Weasley Wonders**

**Prompt: **Ginny opens up her own shop. Draco becomes a regular customer.

**Pairing:** D/G

**Word Count:** Minimum of 500 words.

**Rating: **Not fussy.

**No no's: **Go crazy, I don't care.

**Bonus Points: **

**1. **A Luna/George pairing, even if it's just a mention.

**2. **Draco in a fedora hat.

**3. **Draco spilling ice cream onto Ginny somehow.

* * *

He heard the rumours, all around him. They couldn't be true could they? She had had such a promising career at the Harpies, so why on earth would Ginerva Weasley want to throw it all away just to run a confectionery shop.

Wandered down Diagon Alley one warm Friday afternoon, he wondered what it would be like seeing her after all these years. She was the first one to accept his apology after the War, despite all the suffering his own father had caused her when she was a child. Ginny Weasley, now Potter (and had been for many years) was a remarkable feisty woman, or rather that was how Draco Malfoy had remembered as. He hoped married life had not retired that spark in her eyes.

The bright red and gold lettering baring the words WEASLEY WONDERS, caught the blond man's attention. He hesitated, telling himself he was a fool for coming here, instead he took a deep breath and entered the shop as casually as possible.

"Ginny dear, would you get that?"

"Already on it mother," that familiar voice called back. Wiping her hands on her apron, she re-entered the store from the back door.

"Good afternoon how can I-"she was rendered speechless at the sight of the towering blond, smirking down at her.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Now now, Ms Weasley-"

"Potter,"

"Whatever, that's no need to be impolite, we're no longer at school."

"Thank Merlin's left nut for that," she smiled slightly, Draco laughed, "What?" She asked, then realising what she had said found herself laughing with him.

"Well what would you like?"

"Not sure, Maybe-"

"Mum, mum, have you seen were Bernard went?" A small red headed girl ran out into the shop, Draco could see the top of her head over the counter.

"Not now Lils, I'm with a customer, ask gran,"

"She hasn't seen him either." Sighing dramatically she peered around the counter and looked up at Draco Malfoy with the exact same copper eyes as her mother, the resemblance was remarkable. Returning to her previous spot, she tugged on her mother's apron and whispered rather loudly, "Mum why is the tall man wearing a funny hat?"

"I am not wearing a funny hat." Draco blurted out.

"Well it is in a child's eyes, she's not accustomed to seeing rich uptight men in suits and fedoras."

"Who's fault is that?" Draco muttered, avoiding Ginny's hostile glare.

He didn't know why he said that, he shouldn't have. _Yes he did_ when he saw her picture in the sports pages there were times when he'd let his imagination wander, even considering her a suitor. She was attractive, smart, confident and a pure blood, everything he could want in a wife. Maybe it was the fact he was seeing her in a maternal light that made these crazy thoughts return as he was still yet to be married and mostly likely not to someone of his choosing.

Lily looked back and forth between her mother and the tall stranger.

"Mum, is that the cake? " She pointed to the far corner where a ginormous cake levitated in a bubble in mid air. "Is it mummy? Is it?"

"That's quite impressive." Draco mused.

"It would want to be, took me all bloody day, it's George's wedding cake."

"George?"

"Oh you must remember him, he was one of the twins," she said quietly,

"I know who he is, I didn't know he was getting married."

"Yes, yes he is, to Luna."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't you call her that," she punched him hard in the arm.

"I apologise."

"Humph, and so you ought to."

"In fact let me make it up to you by taking you and little Lily here out to lunch."

"I can't I've-"

"I'm sure your mother can hold down the fort for an hour, after all you have been working hard on that marvellous cake over there."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, taking off her apron she told her mother that she was off to lunch and followed Draco Malfoy out the door.

* * *

**Later that day...**

An exhausted Harry Potter returned home from work to find his wife sitting up animatedly at the kitchen table drawing away, he was disappointed to find that dinner wasn't ready yet as he was starving.

"Gin?"

"Just a min," she replied distractedly.

"Dad, Lily ran to him, arms wide open, as he picked her up she kissed him on the cheek she told him, "the ferret man is gonna build mum a big house."

"Ferret man?" Harry asked, walking over to his wife.

Ginny dropped her pencil and looked up beaming, "Ever since George told her that Draco was turned into a ferret she won't stop calling him that," she laughed.

"Draco?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Yes, Ginny faltered for a moment wondering how Harry was taking this, "Draco Malfoy has agreed to invest in the Weasley Wonders, can you believe that?"

"He what?" Harry asked, feeling incredibly awkward, in fact he didn't know what to feel, then again he hadn't seen his wife so full of life and excitement since her Qudditch days. But the fact that Malfoy was involved got under his skin. Yes their animosity had died somewhat since their school days but it didn't mean Harry actually liked the creep.

"Apprently he feels the shop has great potiental,"

"He liked mum's wedding cake," Lily said sweetly.

_Great, the snake has even won my daughter over, _Harry thought, irritated.

Just as the doorbell sounded, Ginny lept to her feet, "that would be him now."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, dear, he's come for dinner."

"Draco Malfoy, in my house, eating dinner with us? Has the whole world gone insane?"

"First of all it is our house, second of all Harry, grow up." Ginny said over her shoulder as she opened the door to their former nemesis.


	6. Suspicions Revealed

**Suspicions Revealed**

a/n: granted it's not the best title for a oneshot.. :S But it's been a while haha.

**Guidelines:**

Do not exceed 300 words, **excluding** the original sentence. As the Ravenclaw HOH, I _will_ make you edit.

You may post more than one drabble.

You may use a sentence that someone else has already used.

You may use one of your own sentences.

You have until** April 30** to post.

Word Count: 287

**Sentence**: Kim's #506:

_Ron knew Ginny was just goading him when she started hugging Draco Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall, but seeing them kiss was the icing on the cake. _

* * *

"Ironic isn't?" Draco murmured, looking up at his ceiling.

"What is?" Ginny yawned, turning over to face him, her porcelain skin shivering in the moonlight.

"Just that you Gryffindors are supposedly the brave and daring, yet you don't even have the guts to go public with us."

Ginny stared at him, taken aback by the casual tone of his voice, let alone what he was saying. It was always hard to tell when he was being serious.

"Take that smirk off your face before I slap it off," she responded, oh how she hated that look.

"Ooh kinky," he smirked once more, Ginny true to her word gave him a playful slap. Grabbing her under the covers, it didn't take long for the head boy to find his fiery lover's ticklish spot as she shrieked in delight.

"Stop, stop," she cried. " I'm serious Draco Lucius Malfoy" . She ordered.

Draco pulled back, raising a platinum eyebrow, he was not accustomed to her using his full name.

"Yes Ginerva?"

" Did you mean what you said?" She asked timidly.

Cocking his head to the side he paused.

"Well, you never really stated how you wanted to play it, I don't care either way, but my brother's out number you,"

"So _you_ were doing _me_ a favour?"

"Well, _yeah_."

"In that case.."

* * *

**The following morning...**

Ron Weasley had heard the rumours, had his suspicions and had confronted her a few times. After all it was his little sister and Draco Malfoy had been paying an unusual amount of attention to her since they served detention together, Hermione had pointed out, but when his sister entered the Great Hall his fears were well founded.

"Er, Ron what's Ginny doing with Malfoy?"

Ron knew Ginny was just goading him when she started hugging Draco Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall, but seeing them kiss was the icing on the cake.


	7. Paralyzed by Seduction

**Prompt:** For whatever reason (be it his job, close friends with another guy, anal attention to his clothes, yadda yadda), Ginny thinks that Draco is gay and so behaves around him in very different way to that of other men who she might consider potential boyfriend material. You can interpret that however you like - maybe she's less conscious about her body (and the showing of it), maybe she just behaves more loosely around him, etc, etc. It's up to you. The point is she thinks he is gay and he most definitely is not, and eventually that is going to become obvious.

**Must Haves:** Draco demanding incredulously, "You thought I was gay?", Ginny being mortified when she realises her mistake.

**No-No's:** Ginny can't outrightly ask Draco if he is gay.

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

**Word Count:** None

**Bonus points:** If Draco and Ginny are somewhat friends. They don't have to be super close, but I think the nature of this prompt calls for them to at least be able to interact regularly with each other anyway.

**Deadline:** 25 July 2011, closes midnight forum time.

* * *

**Paralyzed by Seduction**

When Ginny looked at her calendar this morning, she'd almost spat out the coffee she was drinking. Assuming she was under no influence of any substances, this calendar stated she had been in her new job for six whole months. Why was this of any particular significance? Was it that Ginny Weasley was adverse to an honest day's work for an honest day's pay? Not likely, few worked harder than she. Was it that not a day went by when she didn't wonder if she had made the right decision to retire from professional Quidditch? Maybe. The real reason for her disbelief at having been in her job for this long was the fact that working for none other than Draco Malfoy. Yes, you read correctly, Ginerva Weasley was working_ for _Draco Malfoy. All her friends and family had bet that she wouldn't last a week _let alone twenty four of them._

It doesn't end there, however, what's more surprising is that working for Draco Malfoy wasn't actually that bad. Oh sure Ginny was dubious at first, there wasn't a soul in the Wizarding community who hadn't heard the story of Draco Malfoy and his dark past, but this wasn't the Draco Malfoy she had spent her childhood loathing. No, this Draco Malfoy was polite, hardworking and quite charming. Who ever thought a lepoard would ever change their spots?

* * *

"Hello my dear," Quinn whispered into Ginny's ear as he caught up with her on their way to work, linking arms as they strolled down to their offices when the brief case of a man ahead of them mysteriously came undone in the hallway.

Ginny, ever the cynic raised an eyebrow at her flamboyant friend. Quinn merely shrugged and tugged something suspiciously in his sleeve as he eyed the man from behind bending down to pick up the papers that fell to the ground.

"You do know who that is don't you?" Ginny whispered after they had passed the man in the corridor.

Quinn took one last look over his shoulder and said, "Yes Gin, and so what? A man can dream!"

Ginny laughed and replied, "One of these days your little antics will get you in to trouble!"

"My dearest Red, you're starting to sound more and more like your mother every day!"

* * *

"Having a little trouble there, Blaise?" Draco smirked as he found his friend smoothing down his expensive business suit in the middle of the corridor.

"Don't even go there," he muttered angrily.

"Tell me," Draco grinned as they entered the Department of Magical games, which he now ran.

"Miss Weasley," he stopped at the last cubicle before his office.

The redhead stopped talking to her friend, Quinn he believed him to be named and looked up attentively (with the those lovely big brown eyes of hers), "Yes Mr Malfoy?" she asked pleasantly.

"I need tonight's evening plan when your-ah-" Malfoy noticed her male friend appeared to be eyeing him up, "ready,"

"Of course,"

Malfoy left her cubicle and entered his office, Blaise took up his ususal seat his scowl had not yet faded.

"Tell me, what has gotten you all rilled up?

"That gay friend of Weasley is what!"

"Now, now no need to be crude Blaise, what did he do?"

"He sabotaged me!"

* * *

"Mmm-mm!" Quinn smacked his lips together, "Darling if I were a woman I would-"

"Tap that?" Ginny finished for him as she scanned her filing cabinet for the evening plan for the Ministry Game Event this evening, which was the annual ball hosted to deliver awards to sports personalities and hand out awards for exceptional sports stars. Ginny recalled the times she had won awards for being Qudditch player of the year. This year she will be giving out the award instead of recieving it. "Aah found it!"

As she got up to leave Quinn said to her, "Come on Gin, you can't seriously deny your attraction to Mr Malfoy, he could charm the pants of your dreaded Aunt Muriel given the chance!"

Ginny didn't respond but left the cubicle smiling, she supposed Quinn was right, Draco was a new man, goregous and charming as well. It also seemed that he had calmed his womanising ways, was Draco Malfoy turning into boyfriend matieral? He was certainly crush material.

Ginny stopped outside her boss' door which was slightly open, she reminded herself that Draco was exactly that-her boss and that-

Her train of thought ended as she looked though the slightly open door of her boss' office.

"Oh Blaise!" Draco said, his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You know how much I admire you, especially in that suit! You know I just love a man in uniform!"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was saying it so seriously, so she just stood there frozen on the spot.

"And as for that little favor, you've got nothing to worry about it'll be our little secret."

Licking her lips nervously Ginny wondered what to do. There was nothing wrong with being gay, her best friend was gay! She supposed it was more of a shock that anything else. Draco Malfoy just didn't come across as liking men (then again not all gay men were as flamboyant as Quinn) and the Wizarding Community of Britiain and the U.S knew of Draco Malfoy's womanizing ways. Well at least Ginny had discovered the reason for her boss' absentism from the gossip columns of Witch Weekly.

Shaking herself mentally Ginny decided that this didn't change anything-he was her boss and a good one at that-no matter what his preferences.

* * *

"He prances around the corridor-"

Draco snorted.

"No seriously this man actually prances,"

"Blaise if i didn't know any better I'd say your a little homophobic,"

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. Anything." Blaise uttered every last syallable.

Draco narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, "Oh Blaise!" Draco said, his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You know how much I admire you, you also know that I just cannot resist a man in uniform.."

Blaise, horrified, looked the pale hand on his shoulder and his eyes travelled up his arm, his neck and finally met the eyes of his best friend who, despite the serious tone of his voice, had that playful spark in them. Upon reconizing that look in his eye, Blaise relaxed and just shook his head, similing.

"And as for that little favor, you've got nothing to worry about it'll be our little secret."

At that moment a knock sounded on the door, Blaise's eyes bulged,_ was Draco's office soundproof? He hoped to Merlin it was._

"Ah! Miss Weasley!" Draco Malfoy opened the door so suddenly that it caused the famous little red head to jump in surprise, so much so that she dropped the file she had been holding.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down, "Allow me," he offered and he bent down to pick up that said file.

_Great legs _he thought, _no scratch that, she'll take offence, you know how high strung this Weaslette is. _As he stood up Draco looked down," great shoes," he winked at her, and head back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

_Great shoes? Seriously?_ Ginny looked down at the red heels she was donning with her black pencil skirt and red silk blouse. Of all the things he comments on it's her shoes? Normally she caught the men she worked with (and the odd woman) paying great attention to the back of her skirt or her chest (if she was feeling particulary daring in her fashion choices) but never the shoes, why that would be something Quinn would say!

"Hey Quinn," she said returning to her cubicle, "Let's grab lunch,"

* * *

"Seriously Draco, you wouldn't be laughing so much if this Quinn took a liking to you." Blaise whined as he followed his friend out the door and off to a cafe they often frequented for lunch.

"Blaise are you that insecure about your own sexuality?"

"Of course not!" he scoffed, "I bed more women than you do!" he laughed.

Draco gave him a light punch in the arm, "I'm planning on mending my ways," he said.

"Oh really and hows that?"

"Well," he leaned in to whisper, "You and I both know who I've got my eye on,"

Blaise grinned, "Good luck with that one!"

Running a hand through his hair he said, "I don't need it,"

"Speak of the devil,"

Blaise drew Draco's attention to two rows away Ginny's face reddened and quickly turned away, prompting her friend Quinn to look behind him at grin at the two men.

"Are you sure that office of yours is soundproofed?"

"Oh Blaise whatever gave you the impression it was soundproofed?"

For the second time today Blaise's eyes bulged with mortification.

* * *

Ginny could feel her face going red, and quickly looked away.

"What? Quinn asked and turned around to find the source of Ginny's embarrassment, smiled and turned back to face her.

"Do you agree?"

"Ginny, take it from someone who knows, I don't think they're gay. We always hear about the women they've slept with!" Quinn's voice had a slight twinge of regret.

"Not recently, besides they're always togther, alone. Whispering."

"So do we,"

"That's different,"

"I don't see how,"

Ginny sighed and looked out the window, "Well what about the shoe comment? I mean I tested that, I asked Roger Davies, remember him?"

"The guy who delberately spilt champagne down your dress so he could watch you touch yourself?"

Ginny glared at him.

"Well it was a plunging neckline, very riske." Quinn mused, "Well what about this test then?"

"I saw him earlier and asked him what he thought about my shoes,"

"And?"

"He just looked at them and said what about them, thus proving only gay guys really pay attention to women's shoes."

"That's all you've got?"

"Well...What about the whole _"it'll be our little secret_" comment?"

"So they have a secret between them? They wouldn't be the first heterosexual men to do so, who know's maybe it's something illegal and dangerous?" Quinn said excitedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know what to know what I think?"

"No not really," she sighed.

"Well too bad because I'm going to tell you anyway. I think you'd rather believe that your devilishly good looking boss is gay than admit you want him, that you like him, that he gives you feelings down-

"Ok! Ok! Enough! That's an interesting theory, but not a likely one!"

"Well we'll see tonight won't we? If he doesn't take home a woman tonight then I'll be willing to test your theory of him batting for the other team," Quinn winked, as far as Ginny was concerned he was looking forward to this way too much.

* * *

**Late that evening...**

"Crap!" Ginny tripped over herself whilst trying to pull up her stockings. Due to an ever increasing workload, Ginny didn't have time to get ready at home and had to make do with getting ready in her cubicle, not exactly very lady like then again that was never Ginny's way. Besides, she was presenting awards tonight not recieving them, so it wasn't like anyone would be focusing on her too much.

As she cursed struggling to put on her (too high) high heels and was also aware that her dress was unzipped, resting on her hips, "Come in," she called assuming it was Quinn, hoping it was Quinn.

"Miss Weasley I-" Draco paused. _Well I could stand here a little longer_ he admired Ginny from behind and noticed the nude coloured strapless bra. He swallowed, "I'm terribly sorry, I'll leave you to-"

Preparing himself for a full frontal verbal assasult for invading her privacy Draco was pleasantly surprised as she turned around the gold dress at her hips, he had a pleasantly perfect view of Ginny Weasley-topless-with nothing more than a bra and half a dress to cover her modesty.

Ginny sighed, she really hadn't time for this, "Just zip me up will you?"

"Are you-"

"Oh come now I've no issue with my gay male friends walking in while I'm changing-I'm not that much of a prude, besides it's ok for them to be there," she said quickly yanking the dress up from her hips and turned her back to him. Draco stood there to stunned to speak, after she looked over her shoulder at him expectantly, he up the zip,"Quinn especially gives great fashion advice. He liked the red shoes too." she added after he finished, the scent of her perfume was turning him on, licking his lips Draco backed up a bit.

"Ginny I'm not-"

"There you are!" Quinn interupted. "You do realise I've been waiting!" Holding out an arm, Ginny took it, "Love the tux," he winked at Draco as he lead himself and Ginny out of the Department. Draco just stood there in their wake. _She thinks I'm gay?_

Under any other circumstances Draco would've thought this to be hilarious, but this was no laughing matter or was it? If Ginny had no issue in getting dressed in front of him that would certainly have it's benefits, he found himself smirking at the thought. _No!_ He mentally chastised himself. He's been after her for two months, he wanted more than just a sneak peak, he wanted it all. Draco would be damned if he was going to settle for anything less!

* * *

As they landed on the apparation point Ginny looked up at the venue for the Sporting Awards ceremony and heaved a sigh of nostalgia.

"Don't be such a sour puss," Quinn whispered, tugging on her arm, "Tonight will be great!" he added with a delightful wave of enthuasism as he led her into the hall. Ginny wished his delight was contagious.

The evening was filled with the Who's -Who of the Wizarding world, Ginny knew most of the crowd, some more than others and had to plaster a smile on her face when she saw Harry and his wife in the crowd, much to her chargrin his wife was heavily pregnant. On the other side of Harry sat Ron and Hermione who was looking quite well after having their first child only a few weeks ago. Ginny was beginning to think she was the only one in the world who wasn't having children.

An hour into the award ceremony, Ginny was given the subtle hint to take her place back stage. Checking her hair and makeup she went to the podium once her name was announced. The reasonably large crowd wasn't as intimidating as she thought it would be, but she'd still rather be on a broomstick in front of a crowd twice this size then having to actually make a speech.

The Chaser of the year was a tall atheltic man by the name of Norman Hanks. Ginny had to stiffle a snort at the sound of the half blood's name, but when he strutted up to recieve the award, barely even acknowledge one of the greatest chasers of the her generation, possibly even the greatest (at least according to the sports section of the Daily Prophet anyway). Ginny took a step back .biting her tongue as she walked away from the arrogant man wanting nothing more than to hit him over the head with the heavy trophy he was holding and telling him that it wouldn't last long. She knew that better than anyone.

Returning to her seat alongside Quinn, the rest of the handling of awards was a blur, she had barely even registered that Draco gave out the award to Best Seeker and couldn't wait until the ceremony was over and she could get alcohol into her system, that ought to improve things one way or another.

* * *

Following the award ceremony a ball was held, women in expensive dresses pranced and danced around the room with their equally expensively dressed partners. Ginny, relieved to be sipping on her fourth or fifth (she had lost count, regretting her decision to skip dinner) champagne flute and made small talk with Hermione while her attention was else where. Leaning with his back and elbows propped on the bar, was a rather bored looking, (albeit very good looking) Draco Malfoy.

Ginny followed his line of sight as she took a swig from her drink and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Blaise Zabini, whom Ginny assumed was Draco's lover, was happily dancing on the floor with a waif-like Astoria Greengrass who was nomninated earlier for Seeker of the year award. Ginny glanced back at Draco who's mood seemed to only get worse. Ginny felt a moments pity for him, she was so sure Blaise felt the same way.

"Ginny may I ask you for a dance?" Harry asked. Ginny just stared at him. She had been previously up dancing with Quinn and her ex Dean. Now another ex, a married and soon-to-be-father was asking for one. Was this a night for brush ups with the past or what?

"Um what about Caroline-"

"At six months pregnant? I don't think so," he laughed.

"Um alright, sure," Ginny said cautiously and knocked back the rest of her flute, placing it on the tray of a nearby waiter and missing Hermione's meaniful look.

To make matters worse, the moment Harry led Ginny to the floor the music slowed down, _great just what I need, oh the gossip columns will have a field day_ Ginny thought as Harry gently took her hand and placed his on her waist as they began to dance, _when on earth did he learn to dance? _He hated it when they were dating despite all Ginny's efforts he rarely danced with her.

"I noticed you weren't so happy dishing out the award tonight,"

"Well what former player would be so soon after retirement," she replied, unsure of why she had agreed to this dance in the first place. The hall was becoming a bit of a blur despite the fact they weren't moving very fast, and being so close to Harry made things a tad bit on the weird side, (for lack of a better word) to say the least.

"That's very true,"

"Do you know what the baby will be?"

"No, Caroline wants it to be a surprise."

"If it were me I'd want to know straight away,"

"That's only because you always want to be in the know, always want to be in control."

Was there a hint of regret in Harry's voice? Ginny's muddled brain couldn't tell properly. She very much wanted to stop and confront him instead she said, "No that's Hermione."

At that moment, the music stopped, Ginny thanked Harry for the dance and head towards the opened big french doors towards the balcony. Fresh air and a moments peace was what she craved more than anything, as she less than gracefully hurried towards the balcony and exhaled deeply.

"Not enjoying the dance?" a familiar voice said from behind, _so much for the solitude. _

"Not particulary, although I see that I'm not the only one."

Draco laughed a little, "I've never been a big fan of these things, they always seemed more of a chore than anything else."

"I would've thought you would like the dressing up and grandeur of it all, Quinn loves it."

Draco paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow, "what the way everyone pretends something there not? Oh yes that's a lot of fun," he replied with every syallable ringing with sarcasm.

Ginny grasped the balcony as she swayed slightly, wishing not for the first time that she had had dinner or at least not drank so much, felt a pang of guilt. Clearly Blaise wasn't as eager to "come out of the closet" as Draco was. That must hurt. A lot.

"I'm sorry about Blaise," Ginny mumbled.

"Blaise? What's he got to do with it?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well I heard you guys earlier in your office, I swear I wasn't eavesdropping I just didn't want or know how to interupt..."

"Interrupt what exactly?" Draco narrowed his eyes and walked towards Ginny, who found herself backing up against the stone-walled balcony.

"Yours and Blaise intimate moment. I mean it must be so hard you wanting you two to be public and him wanting to keep it secret and it must have been even harder watching him dancing with that girl earlier." Ginny said a life speed and exhaled loudly.

"You thought Blaise and I were-"

"There's nothing wrong with homosexuality, and I want you to know that I fully support you guys, not just 'cause your my boss, but as my...friend," Ginny finally got the courage to look up into the steely grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He looked at her for a moment, there seemed to be an internal struggle underneath his cool demeanour. Draco frowned for second, then his face relaxed, then he frowned again. What _was_ going on inside that mysterious handsome head of Draco Malfoy?

Ginny became worried, she was expecting him to say something, maybe he didn't like the idea of them being friends especially after all the history their families had between them. Then again it looked as if he was on the verge of saying something which Ginny was about to tell him to spit it out when-

"You thought I was gay?" Draco Malfoy demanded. Half outraged, half amused, he had his suspicions, but he didn't seriously for one second think that Ginny thought he was gay, well it does explain the earlier comment he supposed..

"You're, you're n-not?" Ginny stumbled, as Draco just looked at her, she turned bright red, he'd seen her topless.

"How the bloody hell could you think that _I_, Draco Malfoy, could possibly be gay?"

"Well I guess I heard some rather incriminating things outside your office!"

"Ginerva, didn't anyone tell you that eavesdropping is not polite? Nor is it becoming on a young lady.."

_Blimey talk about old fashioned values_, "Whatever, then explain why you were such a sour puss this evening?"

"I don't have to explain anything, but in a display of good manners which your clearly lack I shall answer. As I have already told you I am no fan of these things and if that isn't justification for being such as how did you put it? Ah yes, for being such a "sour puss"."

Ginny just looked at him, not being able to think of anything else to say,_ damn alcohol. _

"My turn, is it a custom of yours to slow dance with previous partners or is it a post-retirement thing to do?"

"I-erm.. It wasn't planned." Ginny muttered. She loved to dance, and aside from Quinn, Dean and Harry were the only ones who offered, of course she wasn't going to tell_ him _that.

Draco laughed, unexpentanly causing Ginny to jump ever so slightly, as he took a step aside to look out at the beautiful starlit night sky. After a few peaceful moment of ironic reflection Draco turned to face the flustered red head.

"Tell me something," he said.

Ginny turned to face him, surprised yet again to find their faces a mere few inches apart.

"Tell you what?" Cringing inside on how shaky her voice sounded.

"Would you think I were a homosexual if I did this?" his voice barely more than a whisper as he kissed her cheek. "Or this?" he said again as he plant kisses down her neck all the way to her collarbone causing her to shiver. "Or this," he repeated as he kissed the other side of her cheek, then her forehead. Ginny found herself unable to stop him, as much as she hated to admit it, she was paralayzed by seduction, or rather paralyzed by his seductive methods. Most men just go in there for the kill. Not Draco. He liked to take his time, and by the time he finally reacher her lips, Ginny responded passionately, thus proving it's worth the wait before making your move.


	8. The Pitiful Case Of Ginerva Weasley

**The Pitiful Case of Ginerva Weasley**

* * *

He found himself fixed to the spot for half an hour, watching. And for this particular young man half an hour was an awful long time to waste on well, a nobody.

At the sound of a latch opening, Draco Malfoy hid in the shadows.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny, maybe we could practise beforehand, like a dress rehersal?"

"Sure a thing Neville-and let's face it I need the practise!" Ginny gave a faint laugh.

"You'll be fine Gin, do you want me to walk you back?"

"Thanks, but I'll be alright-night!"

"If your sure...G'night,"

Neville was the first to leave, Draco stiffled a snort as he watched the Gryffindor skip down the corridor with his cheap dancing shoes dangling down by their laces.

_Of all the dance partners..._

Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, Draco stepped out of the shadows peeking through the window, watching a small red head practising with an invisible dance partner. The poor girl was a lost cause!

"Hem hem," he cleared his throat, causing Ginny to jump.

Turning brick red, she breathed a sigh of relief-at least it wasn't a prefect, and Draco surely wouldn't turn in a member of his own house in, would he? Ginny cringed at the thought, her sorting into Slytherin had sent shockwaves through the school, three years ago they even thought she was the heir of Slytherin, despite being possessed by Tom Riddle.

Then again, Ginny had to remind herself that the arrogant toe rag before her was a_ Malfoy-as in Lucius Malfoy's son._ Their fathers hated each other, and Draco would often take it upon himself to follow in his father's footsteps where Ron was concerned. He didn't bother with her too much, just the odd sneer about Harry when ever the famed Gryffindor was around.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" she asked, looking up at his steely grey eyes, deteremined not to show fear, how she ended up in Slytherin she'll never know.

"I think you should be asking for help-not offering it." Draco Malfoy sneered, although he had to admit he was taken aback by Ginny's response.

"Why's that?"

"Because despite your partner having the bare minimum skill to dance at the Yule Ball tomorrow night, you madam, have none."

"Excuse me, but I don't remember asking you for your opinion. What's it matter to you anyway?"

"It matters," Draco paused for dramtic effect, "It matters Weaslette, because you are the only third year Slytherin attending this historic event, and you will not embarrass your house-

Ginny had every nerve in her body telling her to cut across him and tell him that this was not her house-by choice anyway.

"-it's bad enough you shame us by having Longbottom for a dance partner. You would've been better not attending at all."

"Oh go to hell Malfoy, I don't care if I embarrass your poxy house, and I happen to like Neville, he's a kind person and knows a thing or two about manners, something you seem to be illiterate in."

"Well you should care, your life in our house hasn't been as unpleasant as it could have been, make a fool of us and it will be."

Ginny was not one to succumb to threats and as she moved to get by him, Draco grabbed her arm with such force that she swung back and dropped her jacket, causing the contents of it's pockets to empty out on to the floor.

She was on her knees picking them up, when Draco spotted something red amongst the bits of paper and a tatty quill.

Standing above her, he looked down at the packet intently, and read aloud, "Fruits...Skittles.." he said slowly, "Taste the rainbow?" Draco opened the packet carefully and peered inside. "There's no rainbow in here, this is false advertising! Who are these...skittles?"

Ginny started to giggle, when Draco looked down at her, his face serious eyebrow raised, she giggled even harder, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Weasley? This is hardly a laughing matter,"

"Yes-it-is," she continued to giggle.

"And why is that?"

"Because you numpty, they're muggle sweets, of course they are not actual rainbows!"

"They're _muggle_?" Draco exclaimed, outraged and dropped them as if the packet of sweets were hot coals.

"Now look what you did," she chastised him, picking the sweets off the floor.

"Where on earth did you get muggle sweets?" Draco demanded, mortified at the idea that someone in his own house would have physical contact with anything muggle, much less enjoy it as he now saw Ginny Weasley do. Eating the tiny multi-coloured sweets with a look over satisfaction as she grinned like a Chesire cat.

"I-got-them," Ginny replied in between loud chewing, "Off Colin Creevey, you know the short one in Gryffindor, he's muggle born-I think," she added nonchalantly.

Draco suspected she would have contact with Gryffindors-her entire family where in that house after all, (and had to his surprise not disown her), but muggle borns? That was just taking the metaphorical biscuit.

"I thought Potter was the love of your life, not Creevey," he spat.

Ginny stopped chewing, her smile vanished from her face, in a quiet anger she rose to her marched to the the door.

"Ginerva wait," Draco said.

Once again she found herself stopped by Draco Malfoy-what was with him and this power he had to stop her from leaving? The only conclusion she could come to was the fact that he had used her full name, something that only her father used on the rare occasion he was angry at her,_ oh __how __she missed home. _

"What now?"

"We can help each other."

"Oh? And hows that?"

"I don't want the face of Slytherin to be disgraced by poor conduct of decorum and I'm sure you don't want to look like a fool in your formal dress in front of Potter," he added slyly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she'd be lying to herself she said she didn't agree with Draco.

"So how you going to help us then?" she asked, hand on her hip, and expectant expression worn on her pretty face.

Holding out his hand, Draco said, "Trust me,"

Ginny snorted but took his hand anyway.

"Miss Weasley when it comes to formal events I, as the commoner says, run this shit."

Ginny burst into another fit of giggles, she just couldn't help herself. Draco being so un-Draco like was just too funny.

"Must you not do that every five minutes?"

"Sorry," she chuckled quietly, although she was anything but sorry.

"Now this will be more difficult without music, but we shall have to manage. Show me your starting posture,"

"My wha-"

Tutting loudly, Draco circled Ginny, "Stand up straight-Ginerva if you think that is straight then perhaps you need a dictionary. Better. Feet need to be closer together,"

"But my balance-"

"For Merlin's sake woman you play Quidditch don't you?"

Ginny frowned at him.

"Now," he stood back in front of her, "We will start with something simple. Are you right handed?

Ginny nodded.

"Then place you right hand in my mine, and your left on my shoulder...Gracefully Weasley, honestly your about as ladylike as a hippogriff,"

"Screw you Malfoy," Ginny retorted, coming so close to kicking him hard in the shins as she tried hard not to imagine what her brothers would say if they could see her now.

"My dear you can insult me how ever and what ever you like, provided you smile and look poised while doing it. Also if no one hears you-that would be a plus. Now follow my lead," Draco instructed as he whispered, "One, two three. One, two three,"

"Figures,"

"What?" Draco asked as he watched Ginny spin out and back in to him again, he couldn't imagine Neville and Ginny achieving these kind of moves tommorrow night, but strangely enough Draco was actually enjoying himself.

"That the only thing in your world that matters is appearances," Ginny said leaning her back up against his chest, looking up at him.

"Why what else is there? Appearance ensures your place in society, and of course your wealth, most of the time anyway."

Draco bent down to meet her gaze, their faces inches apart. It was a startling sight to see the children of two enemies in such an embrace. Why if a stranger were to happen to walk in on them he would think they were lovers!

Ginny swallowed, and as if that action in itself were an alarm bell, Draco blinked and straightened himself up, letting go of Ginny.

Clearing his throat he smoothed down his hair, "The hour is late, I don't want to look pasty with bags under my eyes in the morning nor should you. Good night Ginerva."

"Night," she yawned._What a woman, besides you're already pasty faced as it is anymore and we'd mistake you for Peeves_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Don't show us up tomorrow night Weasley," he said on his way out the door, but when he placed one foot out the door Draco hesitated,"Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"What is a numpty?"

* * *

**The Following Day...**

"Good thing we've the day to go through it eh?" Neville said nervously.

"You'd swear we were the champions the way we're getting so worked up over it, it's not like we've pressure on us or anything," _Well Neville certainly didn't anyway._

"But still Gin, we've all got to do that formal dance at the beginning, in front of everyone there.."

"True, but come on Neville! Did you bring the music player?"

Neville nodded and switched it on. Much to his surprise, Ginny took the lead and Neville found himself being led around the room in such a manner that would have made his grandmother speechless! He felt like a leaf in the wind as Ginny led them around the room, and when Ginny spun away and back into him, well that was just the icing on the cake!

"Gin, where did you learn to-"

"I love to dance and when I do I just get so caught up in the moment, and let music fill me up and take over,"

Neville stood in awe, Ginny under his gaze blushed, "that and I've heard the boys say a sip of firewhiskey eases the nerves,"

Neville smiled awkwardly.

Ginny would rather have him think that she drank firewhiskey than admit she had dancing lessons from Draco Malfoy!

* * *

**That Evening...**

Neville waited anxiously for Ginny at the entrance of the Great Hall (he had been advised that for his own safety it was better she had met him away from the dungeons), his face blushed when she finally met up with him.

"Y-you l-look n-nice," he stammered.

"Thanks," Neville wasn't only one who blushed as Ginny went as pink as her dress. After a few moment of awkward silence Ginny suggested that they enter the room before it got too crowded.

Neither of them could have prepared themselves for what lay before them in the Great Hall. The room that Ginny would frequent everyday for meals and socalizing with her family had transformed into, well an ice palace-for lack of a better word. Ginny did a three hunded and sixty degree turn to take in the breathless scenery. Never had she felt more like a princess in her (second hand-but pretty) pink dress robes, surrounded by other students in their formal wear in such a grand room. Neville tugged on Ginny's arm to alert her to the fact that the Triwizard Champions were about to enter. _That's Harry! _She thought excitedly.

Craning her neck,(and forgetting the conduct of decorum Draco lectured her on) she stood on the tips of her toes in her desperate attempt to see the infamous wizard, she was disappointed to find that instead of catching her eye he was determined to concerntrate on the ground ahead of him. His date however was one of the Patil twins (Ginny couldn't tell which one was which, but she knew her brother had taken the other sister) who was beaming and waving at the crowd. _Attention seeker _Ginny thought frowning at the pretty Asian girl.

Draco Malfoy was watching the processions of the champions from the other side of the hall, apart from being shocked on Victor Krum's poor taste in women, he found the whole thing a bore. That is until he saw Ginny's face when her precious Potter walked in. He caught her eye, she cheeks went a slight pink and when he raised an eyebrow at her obvious jealous expression over Potter's date her face turned scarlett and she looked away. Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smile, he got such a kick out of seeing people squirm-the Weaslette especially.

After the Triwizard Champions had the first dance, it was then customary for the rest of the hall to participate in a formal well practised dance. Taking a deep breath, Ginny led an anxious Neville to the floor. Praying their nerves wouldn't let them dance they began to dance, immediately she felt the watchful eyes of the Slytherin members of the Ball on her swallowing down her fear she focused on the music-it always helped ease any problems or fears that plagued her mind.

Neville on the hand seemed to be having a great time! All his hard work and practise had paid off as he didn't move a single step out of place. Ginny wished she felt the same at every twist and turn it felt as if she had a hundred pair of eyes watching her every move! Why it felt as if she herself were a Triwizard Champion.

Excusing herself from Neville, Ginny went to the table of refreshments-she had forgotten how thirsty dancing could make you.

"Hem hem," a voice came from behind, it spooked her so much that she jumped and spilt her drink on the floor (missing her dress thank Merlin's beard for that). "Charming Weasley," Malfoy who had up to this point almost been impressed by the way the little Slytherin conducted herself(with the exception of the way she was when the champions entered the hall, but no one saw her so it didn't matter terribly), was now brought back down to earth she was still as clumsy as ever. No amount of graceful dancing was going to change that.

"Buzz off Malfoy," Now that she recover from her "spooking" she turned around to find the blonde staring at wearing a bemused expression on his handsome face.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow,"Buzz. Off. Really, that's the best you can do?"

"Of course not, but we are surrounded," Ginny paused and looked around to make sure no one was looking or listening in on them, "more or less by fancy toffs who would hex me back to the stone age if I dare showed up our beloved house,"

Draco looked around, then stepped closer,"not to worry, most of them are gone,"

"Really? Oh thank fuck for that!" Ginny exclaimed, and slouched.

"Language Weasley," Draco corrected in a playful tone, "And am I correct in saying you referred the house of Salazar Slytherin as "our beloved house"?"

"I-"

"Could it be that you are finally relishing the fact of being a member of the greatest house in history?"

Ginny stared at him, "Are you drunk? Of course not. I will never develop a fondness for this house, you clearly don't know saracasm when you hear it,"

"And you should never say never," Draco Malfoy winked.

Something all of a sudden both caught their eyes, Hermione was running out of the hall, she appeared to be crying, after Ron and Harry.

"I wonder what your brother and Precious Potter has done to the mud-"

"Don't you dare call her that," Ginny snarled, revealing her wand up the sleeve of her dress robes.

"Muggle born," Draco quickly corrected himself, amused at the idea of dueling with a Weasley. which he certainly could not do in front of half the school.

Ginny shook her head, and turned away as if the sight of him repulsed her._ In fact it was the complete opposite._ Shaking her head fiercely as if to remove the butterflies from her stomach and the ideas from her mind she looked ahead to find Neville standing across the hall with a worried look on his face.

"What's eating you Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"N-nothing,"

"Well not that this hasn't been-ah-interesting, but I must return to find my date, yours it seems is waiting eagerly for your return," he snorted, as he began to walk away he turned back to Ginny, "You didn't make an entire idoit out of yourself tonight, Weasley,"

Ginny stared at him as he headed back to the centre of the dance floor to join Pansy Parkinson and her snobby crew.

_Was that supposed to be a compliment? Slytherins!_

As Ginny Weasley returned to Neville she found herself wondering were all Slytherins as stuck up, charming but arrogant a-holes or was that just Draco-bloody-Malfoy?


End file.
